Survivor The Birth of Red Dove
by Mora Jones
Summary: Self Insert. 18 year old Tatiana was just watching YJ on her computer after being dumped and is brought to her dream verse: DC verse. She weirds out most of the heroes and becomes a hero. T for Tatiana. RoyOC
1. Chapter 1

One Day

"YES! OH MY GOD FINALLY!" A young brunette of 18 said happily as she finally beat Portal. She didn't care if everyone in the two bedroom apartment heard her, she was just happy it finally happened! After hearing the ending song she stopped and took a break heading to the stove to check up on the menudo* she was making with her mom. She stirred it and smiles to herself, her mind off what had happened the previous day.

The female in question was about 5'6", short messy brown hair, big brown eyes with long lashes. She had a fair complexion; some areas more tan then other places. She was lanky limb-wise but had a bit of tummy , not that anyone noticed since on her chest were 36 DD's covered in a 'I 3 werewolves shirt'. She had several piercings, mostly on her ears and left nostril and had a tattoo quote on her shoulder that said 'We Can Change Almost Anything But We Can't Change Human Nature'**. Who was this chick? Her name is Tatiana. Let's just leave it at that. Tatiana. Plain, kind of simple and it was a rockin' name.

What happened the day before she beat Portal? She was dumped. Well fucked then dumped but still this was big because up until that day Tatiana not only rarely dated but she was never dumped. She was always the one who did it or they just drifted apart but never NEVER was she dumped and for such a stupid reason.

She sighed as she thought of it again, man did her chest hurt… She exits the game and heads to youtube. She typed in the words "One Day" By the Rootless and clicked on the full PV listening to the Japanese rock band sing. She thought of what her mother told her, the fact that she was going to be sedated most of the time until she was hospitalized. She sighed and laid her head against the table this time her black plastic glasses clicking against the glass table.

Up until three years ago her mother was the picture of health until it was found that she had colonial cancer. It was early and they caught it but the doctors botched the surgery and now her mother could barely eat or shit properly and it hurt Tatiana because she was the one who had to care for her. Her older sister was out working in the Punk Scene, her brother was working, her mom's boyfriend was working and her little sister had school, so it was only natural Tatiana did it for them. Plus it was the least she could do for them.

She sung along to the chorus as she felt tears prick her eyes. She wouldn't cry for him, they barely dated for two months. She was crying for her mother… Dammit it hurt…

She clicked on her special folder and clicked on an episode of Young Justice she had gotten. She put it into her VLC and sighed as she watched the episode of when the team joined up with Speedy to defeat the Shadow. She smiles seeing Robin and the others and rolled her eyes at how Roy was acting. She slapped her face at Megan and at Artemis for being such…females*** when it happened…Her mom's computer was whizzing out along with most of the electronics, her little sister was bitching about something when Tatiana was pretty much zapped in like in Tron****, her contacts case, phone and MP3 player taken with her as disappeared before her 16 year old sisters lives.

Tatiana felt like she was falling into nothing and remembered what her mom said once. She could've been going to hell! Dammit she knew she should've waited to have sex until at least 17! But as soon as she got used to it, she fell with a KERPLUNK onto something or someone. She gave a small groan. She sat up and felt something weird…Her eyebrow piercing was back in! Sure her braces were gone and her nose ring a stud…but wait…She touched her hair… It was long again? After several months it NOW decides to be long? She grumbled when she heard a male groan. She realized she was on someone. Fuck her. She rolled off and gave a small ow having rolled onto her double d's. She moved to stand up and saw a gloved hand. She screamed a bit before standing rubbing a boob. She looked around and saw them, a group of teens about her sister's age staring at her gawking/staring/glaring at her or her hand groping herself. She stopped as she felt her cheeks reddened as a dark skinned male helped up the guy she landed on top of. She blinked a bit as her things fell on top of her in her 'adventure' bag. An orange and blue backpack that she wrote on. She grabbed it and blinked a bit. She waved her hand a bit.

"Hi? Sorry for falling from the sky…It happens on Fridays…It IS Friday right?" she asked crossing her arms, in a defensive more than a rude way. Most of the young superheroes* had gotten into defensive modes as they surrounded her but one of them stepped forward.

"It's Friday. Are you serious? Do you have dimensional powers or something or do you just jump from planes?" the young male asked. This was Kid Flash, 'nephew' of Barry Allen.

"No powers or planes…Just falling from the sky. It's a pain in the boobs for me 'cuz I usually land on my boobs" she said rubbing her left one again pouting a bit as KF's face turned bright red as did a few of the other males. She laughs and tilts her hair "What never seen a girl grope herself? I do it ALL the time. It's pretty fun…Wanna touch?" she asked grinning a bit. Most of them shook their head and one of the girls had to smack Kid Flash for nodding. Tatiana laughed and picked up her bag. "I'm Tatiana. You be them sidekicks to the JL yeah?"

"We are NOT sidekicks." Speedy…I mean RED ARROW said rudely. Tatiana turned to him noticing his glare was particularly hard on her.

"My guess is I fell on you and made your peen into a vagina am I right?" she said causing the young man to flush. Before he could say anything else, Aqualad, dark skinned guy approached her.

"I believe we should go see the League and see what they think of you just falling from the sky with no purpose."

"Sure man whatever floats your boat" the now 16 year old said smiling a bit. "I'm Tatiana. If I told you my full name it'd give you a headache."

"I'm Aqualad. These are Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Superboy, Robin, Arrowette and Miss Martian." Aqua lad said identifying the other teens.

"Nice to meet you." The non-hero said giving a salute to them, Miss Martian came up to her blushing as she whispered somethings to the Latina. Tatiana laughed

"Naughty girl! Don't be reading my thoughts! And yes I do think you two look cute together." She said smirking as Ms M's face turned even redder. The others had gone ahead leaving our protagonist with Robin and Red Arrow. The former asking her some questions, after awhile she stopped answering questions and just hugged the 13 year old.

"Oh you are just adorable! I just wanna take you to Eudemonia***** and play so many games with you!" she said happily as the other struggled to get out of the cleavage of doom.

"Knock it off. We are here." Aqualad said as the approached Mount Justice. This was it…This was what every fanboy/girl dreamt of and here Tatiana was…About to live it…Cool.

Menudo: A Mexican soup that takes a day or less to make. It is a spicy soup made mostly for big festivals. It has hominy, tripe and pig's feet

My tattoo is a slightly altered Watchmen quote. Replace We with I and it's Dr Manhattan's line.

I don't like it when girls be obnoxious when it comes to flirting.

Look it up…Or watch the scene.

It's this cool internet/gaming place in Berkeley. Look it up.


	2. Chapter 2

99 Red Balloons

-Tatiana's POV-

Holy fuck holy shit this is happening…I'm not dreaming? If I am I should wake up soon to finish the menudo….Oh shit!

"My menudo!" I said loudly as we all entered Mount J. the teens turned to me eyebrows raising. "It's a soup. Made traditionally in Mexico, it's so good and can cure anyone's funk…Trust me I need it." I said sighing thinking back…NO! Bad Tati no no no. Miss Martian is probably bursting with curiosity…After the whole yuri moment with her and Arrowette she is so probably not wanting to even look at me. Or Arrowette. Buwahaha all according to plan. I smirk to myself as we entered Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and the others were waiting. Considering I don't remember this part this is probably after Bereft.

"Who is this?"

"I'm…Oh wait it doesn't work when you're actually in the room. Damn. Ok…shit. My name is Tatiana Oriana Selistina Medina Badillo. I'm SUPPOSED to be an 18 year old female but because my computer fucked up, NOT my fault btw*, and I wound up Speedy over there, 16 sans braces and the stretch marks and some of my fat and trust me I know my body when it was 16, most of this is baby fat." I said mostly in one breath. My name was the one that took the most because it amused me when people gave me a blank. And that's what I got. Blank looks when Batman approached me and guided the rest of us to sit on some chairs that popped up. I made a :T face as I sat down.

"What you don't believe me? I could tell you things that would break a lot of laws but I'm not 'cuz I don't wanna break any realties. Ever. But all I can say is that I'm from Berkeley California, and that I'm from a different dimension. All I can say. Please believe me." I explained as I tried not to freak out that I was really here. "Trust me if I had my way I'd be at home wallowing in self pity and actual depression." I ended as I looked at my hands. I think the most shocked were the Young Justice who had seen the more playful side of me or as I call it the 'Leola' side of me. Batman sighed as Miss M ran over and hugged me. I jumped up a bit but hugged her back all that release, all that I held in came out. It was hard, dealing with my mom then to have someone I thought cared for me just leave me… It was too much so I cried into her shoulder while the adults went to discuss my fate.

When I came up I noticed it wasn't just M'gann it was everyone else. I sniffled and wiped away my tears on my sweater. I smile a little weakly as they come up and patted my shoulder KF and Robin straight up hugging me, although KF was a bit more flirty. I laugh and smile as I look at the other two left, Arrowette and Speedy…Red Arrow. I move from the others and approach RA rubbing my arm looking down. "Sorry for landing on you. To be fair though I had NO idea I'd fall on ya" I said, I got a whatever and rolled my eyes as I turn to Arrowette. Opening my mouth then closing it I made the same face from earlier and crossed my arms, my boobs coming up a bit since my habit was that I folded right under my boobs.

"Wanna go make out?" I said in the most straight forward tone ever. Everyone, including the adults who came into the room, gaped at me. Hey, I'm a blunt girl. I like other girls, although I don't wanna touch no nasty bits, making out is making out. She just stood agape. I sighed and turned to M'gann. "How about you? Come oooonnnn it'd be sooo hot and and…It's a good ice breaker." I added an eyebrow wiggle as Arrowette started laughing. I grinned as M'gann, who was red, started laughing too. I put on a straight face before turning to my jury.

"Well?"

"We'll train you. We don't know if there are any side effects to your dimensional jump. Until then you will stay here with Superboy and Ms Martian…Though now I don't know if it's even safe to…"

"Don't worry sir, I'm all talk mostly. You're kids be safe with me!" I said smiling, I began to scratch my hand though it was hard since both itched.

"Trouble?"

"I think it's jock itch…but on my hands. They itch like a mo'fo'" I told the Dark night as I kept scratching. I started to bleed and jumped back when it came out in small bubbles. "The fuck?" I said loudly as I touched one watching it go back into my skin. "Cool! Hemokinesis!" I grinned as I reached out and ate one of the bubbles, savoring the irony taste of my own blood. Hey! It's not I like others…Just my own ok?

"Interesting…Well we know the side effects of your coming here. Green Lantern is to be your mentor. Hal Jordan that is. The others are off until the next mission and will show you around." The Dark knight said before him and the league left.

"Rockin." I said smiling as I turned to the others.

"Welcome to the team!"

"Heck yeah! Dibs on showing her her room!"

"Oh my god another sister! Who…wants to make out…."

"Great another nuisance."

"Welcome."

"Yeah whatever."

I wiggle happily as I dance around my fingers healing up. I turned in a circle before smiling happy. "Thanks for having me!" I said happily as I hugged each of them. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad and M'gann all hugged back but it took a bit to get Superboy and the other two sour pusses to hug me. Course Red Arrow wasn't apart of the team so he left but just as he left I decided to be a bitch…and a flirt…Okay mostly a flirt but god dammit, I'm an 18 year old in a 16 year old girl's body… My hormones are wonky…still.

"Call me!" He turned and blushed a pretty read as I grinned winking before the others dragged me off to show me around. I listened to the small trio talk ecstatically about the place I was gonna call home.

"And this will be your room. It has a wicked view huh?" Megan, as she finally introduced herself as, opened the curtains showing me…Oh my god…Berkeley is a coastal city, being literally an hour away from my house and sometimes if I was on the roof I could see the golden gate bridge but to have this… I started to tear up as I approached the window. I leaned against it and turned to them smiling, tears still in my eyes. "it's perfect. All of it. Needs some posters and a computer but otherwise it's perfect. Thanks so much all of you." I said smiling as I hugged them again.

After the tears, we went to kitchen where Megan offered to make dinner. I told her to put her hand down cause I was gonna do it. I took out some meat they hard, tomatos, onions, pasta shells, and potatoes. I rummaged through the spice cabinet and began to work my magic.

I felt everyone watching me and I smiled as I took out some tortillas and began to heat them up on a skillet, the meat, pasta and potatoes cooking in a saucer. I took out some plates, forks, lemons and paper towels as I announced dinner. I placed down a plate full of my food in front of the others. Kon looked at me confused. "What's this?"

"Mexican food. Eat it." I said sternly as I sat down and began to eat, Kid Flash grabbing hot sauce and digging right in. I smile as I look at them. Until I can get home…I guess they're my family.

*I actually say Btw sometimes. IDK why I just do.


End file.
